Ending Scene
by 365beWithYou
Summary: [PROLOGUE] Yang Luhan inginkan hanyalah mendapat akhir yang bahagia. Mendirikan sebuah butik di Seoul , Menikahi laki – laki pilihanya dan membangun keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Bukanya malah terjebak dengan pria dingin pemilik tanah yang 'memenjarakanya' dengan selembar kontrak. [HunHan/Kaisoo /GS!/R-18/Angst/DLDR!/hurt]


_**Ending Scene**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _By : 365 be with you_

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin , others_

 _Genre : Angst , Romance , Hurt ,_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warn : Gs , au!_

 _ **[Do NOT REPOST/COPY !]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yang Luhan inginkan hanyalah mendapat akhir yang bahagia. Mendirikan sebuah butik di Seoul , Menikahi laki – laki pilihanya dan membangun keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Bukanya malah terjebak dengan pria dingin pemilik tanah yang 'memenjarakanya' dengan selembar kontrak._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana menurutmu , Sehun?'

Laki – laki berkulit tan itu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tak sabar untuk membangunya dan segera mendapatkan kembali semua pundi – pundi yang harusnya sudah ada di rekeningku 10 tahun yang lalu," Jawab datar pria berwajah tegas itu. Ia seakan tak memindahkan pandangan matanya pada jajaran pertokoan dipinggir jalanan sibuk ibukota Seoul.

Sementara pria tan itu hanya tertawa getir.

"Kau sungguh akan melenyapkan mereka ? Kalau dipikir – pikir , walaupun keuntungan toko – toko itu tidak sebesar kau membangun _Mall_ impianmu itu , tapi paling tidak mereka memberi kau penghasilan bulanan yang cukup gila."

Pria bernama Sehun itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang terkesan mengejek. Membayangkan semua uang yang seharusnya ia miliki sejak lama membuatnya ingin segera membangun impianya.

"Kau tak tahu ,Kai seberapa besar aku menginginkanya. Aku akan segera membuatnya berdiri di tengah kota Seoul. Hubungi arsitek Park dan pengembang dari Kim Corp. jadwalkan pertemuan denganya. Aku tak sabar membahas soal _Big Baby_ ku pada mereka."

Kai merogoh sakunya dan menemukan handphonenya. Segera ia mencatat segala yang harus dilakukanya agar tak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkena _semburan_ kemarahan dari Sehun , Bossnya. Sudah cukup Sehun saat itu melemparnya dengan berbagai dokumen pekerjaan hanya karena Kai melupakan satu hal sepele.

Yang tak dilihat Kai saat ini adalah boss nya yang sedang lekat – lekat memandangi pertokoan yang berdiri kokoh di atas tanahnya. Matanya mungkin tajam , tetapi pikiranya tak bisa tertebak kemana. Tiba – tiba saja mata Sehun berakhir pada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang sepinggul yang sedang membawa setumpukan box – box , dan gadis itu membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu toko di daerah Sehun.

Sehun tak pernah melihatnya di daerah ini sebelumnya. Apa ia pekerja baru di salah satu toko itu ?

Sehun dapat melihat bayangnya melalui jendela toko mungil itu. Gadis itu tampak kelelahan dengan box – box itu. Tetapi senyuman tak kunjung meninggalkan wajah manisnya.

"Siapa dia ?" Tanya Sehun tak sadar.

"Hmmm… siapa ?"

"itu," Tunjuk Sehun pada toko kecil bercat putih yang terkesan sederhana tapi elegan secara bersamaan.

"Ah….itu adalah Butik milik seorang gadis. Aku lupa namanya siapa, tapi dia baru di daerah ini. Ia belum memasang papan nama tokonya pasti. Ia akan membuka tokonya minggu depan.

Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Ia baru akan membuka tokonya disaat aku akan menghancurkan semua toko disini dan membangun mall ku. Ia hanya membuang uangnya."

Sehun hanya tak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejut dan hancur gadis itu ketika ia menyebar selebaran soal penggusuran toko – toko diatas tanahnya. Apakah semua senyuman itu masih akan bertengger di wajahnya ?

" Ayolah Kai , Aku ada janji dengan seseorang malam ini."

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Roger ! this is your author speaking.**_

 _ **Hello ! I'm new here *bow* perkenalkan aku author 365bewithyou. Salah satu author abal yang nyoba nyemplung di kubangan per ff-an. I'm not as good as other author. But I will try to write with my own style :)**_

 _ **Well… this is my first ever fanfict that I upload here. And I'm quite nervous about it tbh. Hope you enjoy the prologue. Semoga fic ini ga amburadul dikemudian hari hehehe…**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter**_

 _ **byeeeeee**_


End file.
